Sign On The Dotted Line
by QueenofYourWorld
Summary: What do you do when you and your father is about to lose everything you all have worked so hard far? Sign yourself over to Dave Bautista...a famous billionaire that does make ordinary deals. Can Olivia put up with him long enough to ensure that her father keeps his ranch or will will things crumble underneath her and make things worse than what they were? Dave/OC
1. Chapter 1

Okay I want to start off and thank Amanda for help with this. This story is from our RP. Though a lot will remain the same there will be new events that I will add. But I will like to give her credit with the way she wrote Dave. All wrestling characters will be used in this AU world. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Olivia James looked over at her father Lawson. The man had a full head of gray hair that matched his thick eyebrows. Only being 52, the lines and wrinkles that were plastered on his face made him look a lot older than he was. The past 9 years has been hard on them. The family's ranch had not grown many crops and the animals had begun to pass due to the lack of funds causing much of their despair and destruction to their once thriving land.

They had acres and acres of land, some with animals, and some for their home, plants, and just wild life. But when they were hit by a F5 tornado, it caused the downfall of the once great place. Lawson had to use all his savings to repair their home and a few barns for the animals, at least the ones left that didn't die during that terrible storm.

They thought they would be okay, managing a good loan from the bank; however things cost a lot more than they figured and were forced to sell some of their land every year, then some animals, the equipment. That happened so much only 20% of the land was considered theirs now. And the bank was asking for their money back. All of this brought on her father's aging. But having Olivia around, having her want to take over and help, brought some smiles to him.

"So where are we now dad?" She watched him go over some paper work.

"Not good." He said truthfully.

"That's okay, I can get more shifts at the dinner and Mel said he needed another hand at the shop."

"No Olivia, I can't keep letting you burn yourself out. You are only twenty 25 years old. You should be having fun."

"This farm is my fun."

"I'm sorry Lou, but this might be our last few months here."

"Dad no! I mean, you worked so hard to have this place. Please don't give up. We can do this." She touched his hand.

He smiled at her eagerness and her will to fight. "I know you love growing up here and I did too, but...we can't afford the payments anymore."

"But we..."

"Damn it Lou we can't."

Olivia hung her head in sadness, his tone rarely ever that way with her.

Lawson sighed. "Look I'm sorry, and tired. I just can't sit here and watch you waist your life."

"So you are just going to give everything to the bank and be broke dad?"

"No Olivia Lou, I actually found someone who wants to buy the property with everything on it, minus our things. They will pay off the bank and give us a little extra to move and be settled. It's not great but it's the best deal I'm going to get."

"They can't change the name of the ranch. It has always had your name daddy."

"They aren't changing the name...they are getting rid of the ranch and building a mall."

Olivia's face drop. "No."

"Can you just try to understand Lou, please? I have to give up or I'm going to die fighting a losing battle."

Tears running down her face she let go his hand. "Who did you sell it to?"

"Some man name Dave Bautista. He is a business mogul, owning many large businesses around the world."

"A no good city slicker."

"Behave Olivia."

"No!"

"Do not raise your voice at me Lou. I am still your father and you are acting like a child. Now Mr. Bautista will be here in three days to discuss this and hopefully all will go well."

"I don't like this dad."

"I don't either, can't you see that." Lawson stood upset. "I just don't have a choice." With that, the older man left the table and headed out to tend to the last of his two horses. One being his black stallion, and the other, a small female male that was Olivia's.

Olivia sat at the table and rubbed her face in dismay at losing the place that she planned to be hers, a place she loved.

* * *

 **~~~Three Days Later~~~**

"Remember what I said Olivia. Be nice. We need this money; otherwise we will be broke without clothes on our back. Now go change."

"Yes I know. And what is wrong with what I'm wearing?" She looked down at her black jeans and white boots that matched the white shirt she was wearing. Her waist length hair in a French braid down the side.

"A dress would be more acceptable." He said as he fixed his best suit that he was now wearing.

"You know I hate dresses and skirts."

"Not when your mama..."

"Dad please let not talk about her." It was a touchy subject for her.

Lawson sighed. "Just at least go wash your hands he should be here in..." A car could be heard pulling up. "...in just a few minutes..." he added though it could be seen he was nervous.

Olivia went look in the window. "A limo, someone is too full of themselves."

"Olivia..." He warned her, only really using her first name when upset. He mostly called her Lou and only him. She would argue with anyone else that called her that. "Go..."

"Go clean up...yeah I know." She walked away to her room.

Lawson then headed out to the front porch to meet Dave. He just prayed the man wasn't hard to negotiate with. Bautista had been known to be ruthless, selfish, a womanizer, man whore but a great businessman.

"Mr. Bautista." He watched as the large man walked up, tower over him. "Welcome, thank you for coming."


	2. Chapter 2

**Again a big thanks to Amanda (co-author since this is from our RP site) Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Dave Bautista stood in front of the older man in a navy blue suit, a white dress shirt underneath with a matching tie. He looked around the area, his face unreadable as he walked to the front porch. He offered the man his hand.

"Mr. James, it's good to meet you."

Lawson shook the hand held out to him. "Come on in. It's pretty hot out here today." He let his hand go, and headed inside. "I hope you don't mind my daughter will be joining us for lunch."

Dave followed him inside, shaking his head. "I can't see why that would be a problem." He answered, looking around the very simple home.

"Good. The dining room is this way." He led the way down a hallway, and through a door opening that had a medium size dining table decorated with an old but very detailed dinning set on top. "Take a seat and I will bring out the food." Lawson left out of two swinging doors that led to the kitchen

Olivia had heard her father in the dining room, having used the other entrance to the kitchen. She was wearing a strapless white dress that cupped her nice ample chest but sprayed out at the hips, barely hitting her knee. Her hair down in waves and a pair of brown boots adorn her feet.

"You clean up nicely. Thank you." Lawson kissed the side of her head and handed her a tray with 3 glasses and lemonade. "Go and introduce yourself. And please behave...for me?"

She took the tray and nodded. "Yes daddy." She walked through the swinging doors, ready to frown. She never met the man before, but his reputation was quite known. However, when her brown eyes landed on him, she stopped. He was more handsome than she thought. She composed herself, so he would not notice.

"He is an ass, remember that." She whispered only so she could hear. She went and sat the tray on the table. "Hello, I'm Olivia."

Dave got to his feet when Olivia entered, smiling softly at her, again extending his hand.

"Hello, Olivia. I'm Dave Bautista. It's nice to meet you, you're quite lovely." He said, lowering his head and kissing her palm once she'd given it to him.

She wanted to smile but kept her face stern. She pulled her hand away quickly. "Lemonade?"

Dave went back to sit down, nodding, his smile remaining even though she seemed not to like him."Yes, thank you."

She looked at him and pointed to the pitcher and glass. "Help yourself."

He raised an eyebrow at that, looking at her. "Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?" She looked at him before taking a seat across from him.

Dave's eyes narrowed at her. "You should learn to show a little more respect."

"I will as soon as you learn how to pour your own drink. You know if it's not too challenging for you."

Dave glared at her, getting back to his feet. "I'm a _guest_ in your home. Don't you know how to treat guests? Or are manners not taught out her in the middle of nowhere?"

"I do mind my manners on people who deserve them." Liv stood as well, her arms over her chest.

"You don't even know me and you've been extremely rude." He shot back, shaking his head.

She shrugged and headed back to the double doors to check and see how her dad was doing with the food.

Dave rolled his eyes, pouring himself a glass and sitting down. The girl may be beautiful, but she was definitely stubborn and rude.

"Daddy I can't do it." Olivia said as she stood next to her father.

Lawson sighed. "Please."

"No."

Her father grabbed the tray of gumbo and kissed her cheek. "At least think about having lunch with us. I want you there." He headed back to the dining room.

"Sorry about the wait. Wanted to make sure the spices had set."

"That daughter of yours has quite a mouth on her. She really does need to learn to be more polite, especially to those who are doing you and your family favors..."

Lawson paled. "I'm sorry for whatever she said. She is just stressed with the couple of bad years we have had."

"I can understand that, but, you really should teach her to be kinder to those you're doing business with." He advised.

Lawson nodded. "She isn't usually like this."

"Well, she needs to get used to the idea that she won't be living here for very much longer. This is a great location for the new mall I've wanted to build."

Lawson wanted to glare at that. He never imagine he would sell his beautiful land to someone who would just fill it with concrete. But he knew he had no other choice. "Well I'll try to have her apologize later."

"Do that." Dave said gruffly before the two started on lunch.

* * *

 _ **~~~After Lunch is finished~~~**_

Lawson cleared the table and brought them into the kitchen where he found his daughter. He did everything but yell at her for about being rude to Dave. He pleaded with her to be kinder, more respectable. She agreed. Then he told her to apologize and she wanted to flip. But one look at her dad's angry face and she shrunk back, nodding.

She got off a stool and made her way to the parlor, occupied by Dave. "Sorry." She said and turned to leave.

"Excuse me?" He said, turning towards her. "I'm sorry, but I didn't quite here that. Why don't you come closer and look me in the eye, as a show of respect."

If glaring could kill, Dave would be six feet under. She wanted to scream at him but knowing her father would be upset, especially if the deal with through, she sucked up her pride and went a little closer to David.

"I'm sorry." She said a little louder.

Dave crooked his finger and pointed to the spot in front of him.

"One more time and why don't you tell me exactly what you're apologizing for?" He said using a tone parents would with a child who has misbehaved.

She groaned to herself and moved to stand in front of him, too close for her liking. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I should not have spoken to you that way." She said through her gritted teeth.

Dave smiled at her, knowing she hated to have to do it. "You're forgiven." He said dismissively.

It took all her might not to hit him. Just then her father walked in with drinks.

"I take it; everything is okay between you two?" Lawson asked.

"Just peachy." Liv said looking at her dad, hoping he would excuse her from the rest of the meeting.

Dave nodded, smiling at her. "Your daughter just apologized and I'm finding her quite charming now. I hope she'll be staying for the rest of the meeting."

Liv looked at him and glared some, knowing what he was doing. She then looked at her father, "I would love to stay but I wanted to go riding papa."

"Oh Lou you can do that later, as you see we have a guest. A very important one at that."

Liv ran a hand through her waist length brown hair and went take a seat on the couch.

Lawson saw Dave's confusion to him calling Olivia, Lou. "Lou is her middle name, short for Louise."

"A little masculine, but, I think it suits her." Dave said with a smirk, looking up at Lawson. "Now, where were we?"

Olivia glared at him but said nothing.

Lawson chose now to speak up. "Well we were discussing on ownership. I would like to keep some stake in my land, though you are paying my debt and extra."

Liv had read the papers, for paying off everything and giving them extra money, Dave would own everything. It even stated in the documents that this detail would not change. But she was hoping her father could make the city asshole change his mind.

Dave frowned a little at this, looking over at him. "I thought I made myself clear on that. If I'm to pay you as much as we discussed, I would get full ownership."

"My father worked hard..."

"No Olivia...I was asking for too much. Your original contract is fine then, though I ask for 3 months to get things together and make sure all matters are closed before moving away."

"I was thinking of a month and a half." Dave countered. "And, I was also thinking I'd like to stay here for a month, get a feel for the place."

"Why when you are just going to tear it down?" Olivia asked with hatred in her voice.

Lawson took a sip of his drink, not saying anything. He wanted to know too but was not going to ask it.

Dave turned to her, a wicked smile on his face.

"Well, considering how highly your father speaks of the place, I thought I'd look at it, see what's so special. Besides, it is my land so I can do whatever I wish with it."

"Not until the papers are signed." Olivia said as she stood. "But sure...a month won't kill us to have such an honorary guest say with us. You can stay in the guest room near my father's room." She said not wanting to have to see him if she didn't have to. She was thinking of ways to make him enjoy life on the farm...at least ways that would give her a laugh.

"No, though the room next to mine has a leaky roof that I have not gotten around to fixing. You will have to stay in the room next to my daughter."

"Can't do that dad, it has an adjoining door and bath."

"Don't worry; I'll be a perfect gentleman." Dave said with a smile. "You can always lock the door, can't you?"

"My door lock is broken." She shook her head and looked at her dad.

"Daddy..."

"Sorry Lou, but it's just until we get everything taken care of. Now excuse me while I check on the animals. Lou help Dave with his bags." Lawson left the room.

Dave watched Lawson go before looking back at her. "Come on, show me my room..." He said, getting to his feet.

"It's outside with the pigs." She mumbled and walked out the room to the front of the home. "You can grab your own bags can't you? Not too heavy for you are they?"

"I could, but I do believe your father told you to give me a hand." He said curtly, grabbing one of them and handing her the other.

She rolled her eyes taking it and heading up stairs. He room being the furthest down the hall and Dave right before hers. She went and opened the door, dropping the bag on the floor.

"Tada." She said sarcastically.

Dave growled, following her inside. "You really need to work on your manners." He said, leaning in close and speaking right against her ear. "Or that attitude will get you in trouble."

She closed her eyes to keep her body from shaking. The feeling of his hot breath on her neck and smell of his cologne driving her crazy. "Oh? In trouble with whom?"

He leaned in closer, feeling her body start to tremble some. Smirking, he whispered, "With whoever you mouth off to..."

She looked at him. "Monkey's in suits don't scare me."

He chuckled darkly, resting his hand on her stomach. "I'm not your average 'monkey in a suit', sweetheart..."

"You're below average, and I would remove that hand for what it touches, it does not own."

He pulled his hand away, but stayed close for a moment longer. "Not yet, at least." With that, he picked the bag she tossed on the floor back up and walked further into his room. It wasn't much, but he'd had worse.

"Not ever." She shook her head and left the room, heading to hers, slamming the door and she went lay on her bed.

He just smirked at that, getting himself comfortable. He always got what he wanted. Olivia would be no different.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Next chapter will be totally new events that were never in the rp topic so this will get crazy lol. So as you can see everything is not plan, and twist and turns will be added to the original story line that I haven't even thought of yet lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this is late. Feel asleep after getting home from work. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **One week later….**_

"Okay, so why don't I go with Billy to move the herd down to his land and you stay here and give Mr. Bautista a tour of the property?" Olivia asked her father.

"Because it will take more than a day to get done, and you are known for losing animals when you get distracted Lou." Lawson replied.

"I do not lose animals."

"But you admit you get distracted at the wrong times." He chuckled and shook his head. "Remember I found a cow suck in a ditch?"

Olivia's deep brown eyes looked down at the table she was sitting at. "I…I don't seem to recall that."

"Sure you don't." Lawson stood up, kissing the top of his daughters head. "Look all I am asking is that you cook and show Dave around the area for the next 3 days while I am gone. Once I am back, you will not have to deal with him again."

Liv looked up at him and sighed. "Promise?"

"I promise." He smiled, happy that he didn't have to plead with her. "Now, go see what he will like for breakfast. And please don't do anything that will ruin this Olivia. I don't need to be worried while I'm gone that this contract could be voided."

Olivia stood as well. "Oh I am not that bad. And I will be the best host I can be Daddy. Now go. Billy hates waiting. I swear you would think he has something important to do every damn minute of the day."

"Language. And he has always been that way. But he is my best friend so I got used to it." He grinned. "See you in a few days." He waved to her before heading down the hall and out the back door.

Olivia watched him through the window as he climbed onto his black horse and him and Billy worked on moving the cattle. Once they had gotten a distance away she took a breath and made her way to the living area. "Might as well see if the monkey wants a banana for breakfast."

She making her way closer to the business man; Dave's deep voice could be heard. Stepping into the room, she could see him on his phone; one of his fingers in his ear as he tried to hear what the other person was saying.

"Look I don't care if they want more time; I gave a time frame and plan to stick with it. Look just…." He said but stopped. "Thomas…just get….hello…hello?" He looked at his phone to see no service icon. "Fuck." He threw the smartphone on the coffee table.

"Aww something didn't go the way you wanted?" She said in a chastising manner.

"It's rude to eavesdrop." He countered.

"Not when it's my home."

"Not for long." He muttered.

Olivia caught what he said, but chose to bit her tongue. She was going to do as her father ask, not argue with the man, feed him, give him a damn tour, and try her best not the kill him. It was just three days right?

"Anyway, I came to ask you what you would like for breakfast…" She scanned her eyes over to the clock seeing that it was almost 9:30, "…or brunch since this morning we had a lot to take care of."

Dave raised a brow at her, surprise that her statement didn't include a jab at him.

"Something simple. I'm not hungry for anything too big."

She nodded and made her way to the kitchen. "Eggs, grits, and ham should do then." She quickly got to work. She did enjoy cooking as much as she enjoys the ranching life that she grew up in. Animals were her best friends and a lot of them were like family. That saddens her bit knowing that all this would end soon. However she didn't harp on it too much longer, seeing Dave walk into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Something smells good."

"Food." She stated simply as she seared the ham.

"There is that lip that was missing 20 minutes ago." He smirked. "What are you making?"

"Ha…that was so funny. " Olivia rolled her eyes as she worked on the eyes. "Scrambled eggs, grits, and ham. Not too heavy but surely fill you up before we ride out."

"Ride out?" He asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Yeah…ride out. Like on a horse. You didn't expect to see a good part of the land you are buying on foot did you?"

"No…I just thought taking a care would be sufficient."

This time Olivia let out a real laugh as she turned off the stove. "Sure, we can take a car. And when it can't make it pass the trees or just stuck on boulders, I'll call the local rangers to pull your head out of your ass." She said.

"Care to repeat that last…."

"NO!" She spoke up, this time serious. "You are going to do things our way. Want to tear this place down and build some mall. Fine, but you are going to witness the beauty of this land first. And that means experiencing it the way it was meant to be…on horseback." She said through gritted teeth as she fixed their plates. "Now, fix two glasses of juice while I set up the dining room. I know I am supposed to make sure you feel welcome, but at least you could do is help with small things."

She walked pass him and went put the plates on the table, far apart from the other as possible. She grabbed the silverware from the cabinet, giver them both a fork, knife, and spoon. Salt and pepper shakers place near them as well. She watched Dave walk in with two glasses of fresh orange juice, setting them down.

"We can eat now, then an hour later head out."

She sat and made no conversation with him while they ate. Dave tried to but she ignored him. That did not sit too well with him, but at this point there wasn't much he could do to make her take.

* * *

 _ **3 hours later…**_

"Slow down." Dave called out to Olivia as they made their way up the hill. The horse he had been given was a stubborn one. It went slow when Olivia took off; it sped up when it was meant to tread slowly. If Olivia and her horse went left, his would go right. It was as if the animal knew Dave did not belong there and was going to punish him for being an outsider. "Come on Olivia stop for a second. This damn thing doesn't know how to follow."

Olivia rolled her eyes at his complaining and made her horse come to a stop, before turning around and heading over to Dave. "Maybe it's because you don't know how to lead." She eyed him.

"I lead hundreds of thousands of people per day." He exclaimed.

"People and animals are different. You can bribe a human to cut off their own hand for a gold coin. Animals are smarter than that. They only do enough to get what they need to survive. Mindlessly following someone is not a need."

"Then what do you call yourself doing with that horse?"

"Teamwork." Liv petted her horse's head. Bella was her name and Liv had her for years, her favorite out of all the other animals.

Dave laughed loudly. "Sure. Can we head back now?"

"Already? We are only a third way around. You haven't seen Kraker Creek…its breathtaking…the…"

"As cute as that sounds, I'm not touring to see the beauty…just the landscape. And I have seen enough for today."

"How can you be so barbaric?"

"How can you be so naïve? I will admit that I am not everyone's cup of tea. But you…you can't admit that this place cannot be saved. You think that this place is some grand sanctuary…and the truth is it's not." He spat before pulling on the reigns and turning his horse around and heading back to the home.


End file.
